Auditory practitioners refer to the so-called “cocktail party problem,” first addressed by E. C. Cherry, in a paper entitled “Some Experiments On The Recognition Of Speech, With One And Two Ears,” Journal of the Acoustic Society of America, vol. 25, pp. 975-79 (1953). The cocktail party problem entails the discrimination of an identified auditory source from within a background of noise and background conversation. For the hearing impaired, understanding a conversation under such conditions may be particularly taxing. Consequently, a simple method for extracting an identified source and for reducing interference from other sources is highly desirable.